Across the Universe
by SmthngSmlr
Summary: A random collection of drabbles that will have nothing to do with one another. All set in diffrent AUs. 4#: The Keys to the House- Crow felt his front pockets, back pockets, checked his book bag, even the inside of his shoes. He couldn't find his keys.
1. Fate

**A/N: **I have no idea where I'm going to be going with this. This "story" will really just be a collection of drabbles. They'll have absolutely _no _connection to one another and most, if not all, will be set in AU's. I won't be updating this as often as Children of Darkness, Children of the Stars, as that story is my main project. I'll do multiple drabbles based on the same AU if requested :) The title was inspired by the Beatles song of the same name, which I'm currently _obsessed _with o_o. It fits, in a way, cos like I said before these drabbles will be set in AU's, the events totally unrelated to canon.

In this AU Aki is caught and persecuted for her actions with Divine; she is given a criminal marker, and shipped off to the Satellite upon release from the facility, where she joins Team Satisfaction.

**Disclaimer:**No, no, no! I don't own Yu Gi Oh (5Ds… sorry, it rhymed!)

**One: Fate**

"Well, you're now officially one of us. Welcome to Team Satisfaction," Kiryu raised his styrofoam cup into the air, filled with cheap champagne. The three other veterans of the duel gang did the same, as did their new member.

"It'll be good to have you," Crow added.

"You'll be quite the valuable asset," Jack assured with a nod of approval.

The final veteran, Yusei, only stood there in his usual silence. All four of the others, from Kiryu the leader right down to the newly inaugurated member, had noticed that he hadn't had much to say lately.

Kiryu placed a brotherly hand over newbie's shoulders, his insane, trademark grin plastered on his face. She had not known him for long; she got into the gang by befriending Yusei, who in turn convinced Kiryu to give her a shot at joining the gang upon her request. It hadn't been hard to talk Kiryu into it; her criminal mark combined with her cold, stoic personality called for respect. And now, she was in, and just as it was true for Yusei, Kiryu was her new leader… not just in Team Satisfaction, but in life as a whole. She was now bounded to him. He was her new Divine.

"Now remember, there's only one way out of Team Satisfaction, and that is…" Kiryu waited for her to answer. And she did, promptly.

"In a coffin," she said with the same vigor and learned discipline of a soldier. In a way, she was now.

He smiled and patted her head in approval. Her already hard to manage hair went into disarray at his touch, and she couldn't help but think that the gesture had been a bit disrespectful. But, she let it go; she _was_ the newbie, after all. "That's right," he told her. "It's true as Jack said, you will be of great value to us," he turned away from her to face the sunset out their open window. Even in the Satellite, she had to admit, it still looked pretty. "We were strong before, but no we'll be unstoppable. No one can stand in our way now! Especially not with the Black Rose Witch on our side! Now, we can cause some _real _damage, and make security pay for keeping us in the Satellite in bondage for so long!" he threw his head back and let out a howling, maniacal laughter that shook the four walls of their hideout.

She nodded. Of course. That's all anyone ever wanted her for. To cause damage. But it didn't matter to her anymore. This was her fate.

She came in on her feet; she would leave in a coffin.

* * *

**A/N:**Ah, review, por favor C:


	2. Change of Heart

**A/N: **Next drabble! My god… I have no idea where this one came from. Set in an AU where Martha isn't excactly the saint we know her to be. It's always been a theory of mine that she wasn't just born all motherly and generous, but that three certain little boys helped her become that way. Really OCC—I was concidering not even putting it up, but I showed it to a friend of mine who told me it was "just too hilarious" not to put up; so I did. Don't kill me for virtually butchering young!Martha and making her look like a sleezeball. Please, this isn't a bashing fic; it is a fic of redemption. As the title suggests, this drabble is about Martha's change of heart :D

And as a side note, a candyman/woman is ancient, old people slang for a drug dealer… heh, that alone should tell you what I did to Martha O_o

**Disclaimer:** If I really owned this show, Martha would be a badass. Still a mother, but also badass. But she isn't, so that means I don't own this show.

**Two: Change of Heart**

Martha scowled down at the three screaming babies in front of her. This was _so_ not how she wanted to spend her time.

Ever since she was a kid, she envisioned her adult life as her just sitting around doing thing and one thing only: _nothing._ Was that too much to ask for? I mean, sure, she'd never have any money, but so what? When had she ever had money? Well, of course, she'd have to have enough to eat, but she grew up on the streets! And if there's anything the streets taught her was, there were plenty ways to get money! Like bootlegging. That was always fun. She could also become a candyman…woman (whatever), cause it did bring in a lot more money. Prostitution wasn't something out of the realm of possibility. It wasn't like she'd never done any of those things before.

Doing any of that, it wouldn't matter to her, for in the deepest recesses of Martha's soul held the truth of her existence, which in turn held nothing, because she really _didn't give a fuck_. No, she had decided that now as an adult things would be different for her. She had finally escaped her hellish foster home, after all. Back in her old life, she had been like a street performer juggling oranges surrounded by an unkind crowd that relentlessly threw more and more at her to juggle: dodging her unstable foster mothers blows, taking care of younger foster siblings that seemed to come in by the truckload (and leave at that same rate), doing what she needed to do to buy food and clothes and other essentials. And after all of that, she was forced to drop out of High School (which had never really been one of her priorities, so maybe that didn't count) so that she could help raise children that all either left or let her down by doing the things she's done to support them, things she never wanted them to do…

So after all that, she had always pictured her adult life being a bit more relaxing. No, seriously. Three babies? Really?

She wasn't a native of Domino City. She went there to find a new start after finally becoming a legal adult. She expected some bad things to happen, of course, that's just the way life was; however, she never could have foreseen what had happened two weeks ago. Zero Reverse is what they were calling it—that big explosion that almost killed everybody. Two of the babies she found lying in the rubble, making noise with their crying like nobodies business. She found the last in a pod; she didn't know what a baby would be doing in a pod, but she knew it couldn't be anything good. Actually, this whole situation just wasn't good at all. What was she supposed to do with three hungry, shit-assed babies? She fingered her dred-locks thoughtfully, while trying to think of a plan.

Give them to an adoption agency? No. No way. Even she wasn't that cruel. She wouldn't do that to them, not after all she's been through in the same system.

Give them to someone? _Yeah, right._ Most were still trying to put their lives back together after that Zero Reverse thing. People were dropping their babies left and right, leaving them out to die on their own. If people didn't even want _one_ of their own babies, why would they want _three_ of hers?

Of hers…

_No!_ They weren't hers. She needed to keep telling herself that.

She could always just abandon them like everyone else had...

No. They were just babies. They hadn't done anything to deserve abandonment. If Martha knew one thing, she knew that everyone deserved a shot at life. She looked down at the babies. So, lets say she _actually took them_... even if their lives turned into shitholes, hey, they at least got their chance, right? And no one else was waiting around with their hands raised in the air offering to make sure these boys got their shot.

It was at that moment that she realized that she's never have the life she wanted, or was expected to have. There was no choice in this.

She still had the pod the last baby had come in, and it was big enough for three. She packed the three of them together, just like brothers, and hauled them away.

* * *

**A/N:** Review. Please? Do it. Just click the button just below this that says "review this chapter", write like 5 words about what you think, then submit! Man, it would be so easy, it would take like a minute, and then... and then you could do _other_ stuff o_o


	3. Fast Forward, Play

**A/N:** Kay Kay. This is an AU where, instead of Tobi being killed by the Arcadia Movement and leaving Misty behind, it's the other way around: Misty is killed, and Tobi is left to pick up the pieces. But, would he follow the same path as his sister had? Would he become a dark signer?

No, not in my AU he doesn't. Tobi, in my opinion, wouldn't be able to possess a strong enough grudge to attract the attention of an Earthbound God. I think this mostly because of his personality: from the little we've seen of him, he seemed to be a sweet, good hearted little boy whose life was ended way before his time. Definitely NOT dark signer material.

No, Tobi travels down a much more mysterious path, one that is there but not there, one whose intentions teeter across the line which represents good and evil…

Why am I getting so poetic in my note? Well, it's mostly cos I love Tobi, and hope against hope that he somehow comes back to the show and plays a more prominent role, dispite the fact that he's dead :)

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I _totally_ own Yu Gi Oh 5Ds! (Can you feel the sarcasm?)

**Three: Fast Forward, Play**

After Misty was killed by the Arcadia Movement, he had grieved appropriately like any little brother should; then, Tobi decided that it was time to move forward. Nothing every got accomplished by someone who dwelled in the past. The past is the past, it already happened; there will never be a way to change what has already come to pass. But today… today was happening _now_. And as Tobi kept telling himself: Misty may be dead, but he was still alive…

He felt so dirty and ungrateful for thinking such, but in the end it was the truth. He knew this. He had to move on.

She had been a model, just about the best Neo Domino City has ever seen. Or, at least, in her brother's eyes, she was. In the world of fashion, she would be grieved over for a few days, a week tops, and then they would move on to the next big model. That was so unfair… or at least it was to Tobi.

But he tried not to think about how badly she would be wronged by the very industry she sacrificed so much for. He had to look towards the future. He was still alive, after all.

Due to that very same career, Misty had a lot of money saved up, money that, while she'd been alive, she used for food and their rent and Tobi's tuition, among other things. In her will, she explicitly stated that should anything happen to her, all that money would go to him.

He didn't know exactly how much it was, for he had only glanced at the papers her lawyer had presented to him. But he knew, it was a lot. More that enough to sustain him for the rest of his life. Misty had always insisted that he make something of himself, to go to school so he could get a good job and make his own money. But when he saw that slip of paper that told the contents of her bank account, when all he saw was number after number after number after number all set in one straight line across the page, especially when he saw that yen symbol attached to it, he knew he was set for life. He'd never have to go to back school after he graduated from the 9th grade, he'd never have to get a job of his own, never have to worry about anything again.

Still. He'd rather have his sister back.

He shook his head. He needed to look forward.

And he would take the first step towards his future today. In his hands was the envelope containing the information on all his sister had left him, from all that money to the rights to their condo to all her girly model outfits. And in front of him was the headquarters where he knew his future lay. This organization would help him with all of his problems…

_Yliastar._

He walked briskly through the doors of his future.

**A/N:** Review, por favor :3


	4. The Keys to the House

**A/N:** Okay… I haven't updated this story in, like, 2 months because I got no reviews for the last chapter. That's the honest truth. But, today I figured, what the hell, I'll update the fourth chapter. Let's hope I get a review for this one :)

Now, as for my policy on reviews… I usually update after I get at least one review for each chapter. It isn't much to ask for. It can be a simple "I liked it". It can even be a simple "I hated it". It really doesn't matter, just as long as there is one. I said this once, in my other story, _Children of Darkness, Children of the Stars,_ but there are probably a lot of you who are reading this story but not that one, so I'm putting it up again, just so it's known. Just one simple review will suffice, and I'll happily update the next chapter ^_^

Okay, so this chapter isn't so much in a AU, but just a theory as to why Crow got his first criminal mark, that big ol' 'M' on hid forehead. His trademark, basically. Isn't the best of theories, but it's just something I cooked up when I had too much time on my hands. Okay? Okay. Enjoy, dearies :3

Review. It'll get the plot bunny going.

**Disclamier:** I own Yu Gi Oh 5Ds! ...oh, who am I kidding?! :P

**Four: The Keys to the House**

Crow felt his front pockets, back pockets, checked his book bag, even the inside of his shoes. He couldn't find his keys.

There he was, standing in front of his home, the foster home. Funny thing was, he was always the first to get home by at least an hour. He was 13 years old, supposed to be in eighth grade but was currently in sixth; he made a proud hobby out of repeating his classes. Martha would always chew him out for it, but how was he supposed to pay attention to lectures and those god awful tests when there were so many enticing birds outside, flying and playing and just being free? Birds were a big distraction for him… but, hey, so were anything that wasn't related to school.

He sighed heavily. Great. This was just great.

He looked around, observing his surroundings. Everything seemed to be at peace, but Crow knew better. He lived in one of the worst areas in the Satellite, where everyone who wasn't protected by a duel gang was on constant surveillance. These guys were ruthless, and would do anything for a fast buck; sometimes, they didn't even challenge you to a duel, just kicked your ass and stripped you of everything you had, whether or not it was worth anything. Crow knew he was an easy target: short and small for his age, obviously still in school, no marker. If he stood around waiting for Martha to get back from doing whatever it was that she did for a living, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would be attacked. He had to find those keys.

He started to retrace his steps, planning on going all the way back to school until he remembered that he had stopped by his friend Kiryu's apartment to drop something off. He knew that he probably lost them there. He headed in the direction of his building, glad that he didn't live too far away.

He made it there in no time, but even after he and Kiryu looked all around the house, in every nook and cranny, the keys were no where to be found. He thanked him for being so understanding before leaving empty handed. He was quite unhappy about having to go all the way back to school now, but then he noticed something in the vacant lot next to Kiryus apartment building. It was a dog, and in it's mouth, gleaming in the dimmed sunshine of the Satellite, were a pair of keys.

_His keys_.

He approached the dog slowly, cautiously. It appeared to be pretty calm, but if living in the Satellite taught him one thing, was that nothing was ever what it seemed. For all he knew, this dog was some pound escapee who was just chock full of diseases. Annoying diseases. Contagious diseases…

He stood silent as he crouched down next to the dog. It had noticed him by then, and was eyeing him curiously. Crow chose to ignore the dogs low, rumbling growl. He swallowed his fear and reached for the keys…

The dog swiftly bit down on his hand, clamping down on it and crushing the bone with a sickening crunch. He yelped, and tried to yank his hand away, but the dogs hold on him was firm, his teeth sinking further and further into his skin with each move he made to free himself. Blood sprayed out of his wound, staining his hand and the dogs teeth and both their faces, and for a moment they both forgot about the keys, which lay discarded next to them.

Crow kicked the animal in its head without thinking; it head jerked but he still held fast, and with this sudden movement the boy was pulled off to the side and slammed into the ground. It let go of his hand and bit his shoulder, his arm, his chest. Crow punched the dog anywhere he could, but the animal seemed unfazed at best and continued its attack. But then Crow noticed the discarded keys which lay off to the side, and smiled to himself; with his one free hand he reached out and grabbed them. And before he could think about what doing something like this could lead to, he raised his hand and stabbed the dog in one of its legs. It cried out and stopped its assault from being so startled. This mistake would prove to be fatal.

In his frenzy he stabbed the dog over and over and over again until it lay on the floor, unmoving and covered in warm blood. Only until he notice the crowed that had gathered around him and the unmistakable hum of securities D-Wheelers did he step back and look at what he did. He dropped the keys to his house, the small pieces of metal falling softly onto the damp soil wet with the dogs' essence. The earth and the dogs body and his hands were all covered in it. He was so shocked, he didn't even notice his own tears washing away the dry blood which coated his face.

He stood in that same numb state of shock for the next few days; despite this being a legitimate medical condition, he was still detained in the facility until his trial. His eyes were open, but he was asleep during the proceedings, asleep during the hearing, asleep during the sentencing…

Only when the harsh burn of the criminal marker being burned into his forehead did he wake up, screaming.

**A/N:** And that is all. Review dear readers C:


End file.
